bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meikurai Shiomaneki
Meikurai Shiomaneki (メイクライのシオマネキ Meikurai no shiomaneki, Lit Translation, "Fiddler of the Devil,") is the Lieutenant of the 12th Division underneath the authority of Kaze Sasayaki as well as the Deputy of the Department of Research & Development. He is also, unknown to all to this time, as a Dragon for the Inner Circle organization as a subordinate to the dangerous cunning Horseman, Shūkurō Tsukishima. Appearance: Meikurai is a slim, well-toned, fair-skin toned young man with wavy blonde hair that have neon-green highlights that match his equally neon green eyes, the hair passing down his ears and over the entiriety of his head, slightly combed away from his brow. Meikurai wears a standard Shihakushō uniform, in addition to wearing a blue and white-stylized Kimono of elegant design, also donning on occassion a pair of nightshades which are on his eyes or seen dangling from his uniform Kosode. He also is seen sporting a long enamored pipe, from which he smokes out of regulary, hardly ever getting rid of it. His Zanpakuto is sheathed onto a neon strap attached to the sheathe onto his neon green sash tied around his waist on his left hip, suggesting Meikurai is right handed. His Gigai appearance shows him wearing his shades, interestingly enough has no neon-green highlights of any sort. His attire includes a black matte suit-jacket with matching black suit pants, fancy dancing shoes, and a black bow-tie. Underneath the suit jacket he wears a white collared shirt, and he also is seen smoking cigarettes instead of his pipe, showing his bad habit even in public of the World of the Living. He also carries a pair of leather black gloves for confrontation and a pair of white gloves for torture. Personality: Meikurai at first glance is a simple character, leaning towards the lazy side and lounging around whenever someone sees him with no particular orders or working at the Department of Research and Development. However, his laziness is just a ruse to a even more devious perception than his superiors, observing and planning everything out during those lounging hours people see him in his office or in the Sake house. Meikurai's disposition of the other Lieutenants as useful, if not totally necessary, he goes out of his way to be cheerful to some, pessimistic to others, selecting his moods to match or clash with personalities as he saw fit, whether there's a rhyme or reason to it, hasn't been seen yet. Meikurai's views of his Captain is that of awe and rivalry, finding the need to push himself to the edge to be as cunning or clever as him, always disguising his motives, being as vague in his answers or words to his Captain as possible, or sabatoging/spying on his superior whenever he sees fit. Meikurai's disposition to the other Captains is mostly of annoyance and necessity, finding that the culiminated strength of their power is currently the only means of balance, order, and survival. Synopsis: 'Children of Izanami' Los Niños de Izanami: Contención (debut) Los Niños de Izanami: Culminación The War of Four The War of Four: Courts and Circles History: In progress... Powers/Abilities: Monstrous Spiritual Energy: Meikurai, despite what people have seen of him, has the potential to rival any experience Captain based on Spiritual Energy alone. His potential and strength is high enough even rival that of Captains such as Kukkyōna Hayate or Ryouken Aizen, being nearly unphased by his opponents' sheer power and strength. When someone feels his Spiritual Pressure, they say it feels like something is crushing them, like the weight of a giant's sole, stepping on them as if they were an insect. Spiritual Energy Manipulation: Meikurai, like his Captain, has the ability to tap into the Spiritrons in the air as well as manipulate his own Spiritual Energy, as well as the Energy used or stored by his opponents. Because of this, he's been able to master high-powered Zanjutsu techniques, difficult Kidō spells and barriers, and even preform Hakuda techniques powered by Spiritual Energy. His senses heightened to inhuman levels for a Soul Reaper, he can detect and sense dormant, cloaked, or powerful Spiritual Pressures for miles away. Zanjutsu Master: Meikurai is by far one of the most powerful Lieutenants when it comes to swordsmanship alone, outdoing even those skilled in the blade like Daisuke Hayate and even matching a Captain's strength with techniques he's honed and perfected in a short, insignificant amount of time. Kendo: A powerful, two-handed style of swordsmanship, Meikurai is surprisingly skilled in this art, able to defeat and counter skilled opponents with this style of combat alone. He's even been known to to release a large massive burst of Spiritual Energy large enough to strike down a skyscraper high opponent, or release it in a condensed blast of cutting power. Iaido: The art of unsheathing one's sword, cutting the enemy, wiping the blood off the sword, and sheathing it, its a dangerous and difficult art of swordsmanship, only few have achieved within the Gotei 13, and even fewer can use it practically and with mastery. Meikurai is one of those individuals, having been able to fight and ambush enemies with swift precision, speed, and power with this art of combat, being toe-to-toe with individuals like Daisuke Hayate and Kukkyona Hayate in this art. Kidō Master: Meikurai is one of the few who can outdo Lieutenants with high potential, skill, and prodigious power within Kidō spellcasting. From low to high category Spells, Meikurai has such an adept ability with Kidō, that he can slip in Kidō silently within another, or combine a number of spells simultaneous, even can do a few follow-up incantations to strengthen them. He's also to be known to know a little about Healing Kidō and Kidō Barriers 'to a high degree. Hohō 'Master: Highly proficient in the art of the High Speed techniques, namely the Flash Step, Meikurai can use them with high skill and proficiency, able to create quick, instinctive bursts to evade or rush enemies while able to create afterimages, and move long distances as well. Senka (閃花, Lit Translation, "Flash Blossom"): A special Flash Step technique where one moves to their opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Way of the Onmitsukido #5, Sutorobo Hanten (ストロボ反転, Lit Translation, "Flash Back,"): A special Flash Step technique where one approaches an opponent close quarters then, within a moment's notice, 'Steps' backwards avoiding contact with the enemy's attack as well as off-setting them mentally, then immediately 'Steps' back to where they were. As this is no ordinary dodging maneuver the Flash Step can accomplish, only highly skilled practitioners can accomplish this feat, anyone up close and unfamiliar with this technique will see it as if the attacker has disappeared entirely, and the attack will have already been launched after they reappear. Hakuda Master: Having a deep concept, skill, and understanding in Hakuda, Meikurai can use a number of self-taught and learned hand-to-hand combat techniques he's learned and intitialize them through battle at ease, having obtained unnaturally high strength and speed because of this, as well as building up his resilience to keep up battles for long periods. High Perception/Unnatural Cunning: Meikurai is by far one of the few individuals who can piece together plots, scenarios, or goals of his opponents with only hunches or small threads of evidence left behind by the culprits. He's been known to set up his own personal investigative research offices, as a way of passing the time and learning new things about the world and its evils, he's been busy both in the World of the Living and the Soul Society with this particular trait. He's also a cunning individual, able to make the subtlest of plans within the most obvious of plans, having never to go into battle without thought, even thinking of them on the spry. Unlike his wary Captain, he doesn't think of many back-up plans, but instead thinks of them as he goes, a more of 'hands-on' approach to his challenges and obstacles. High Resilience: Meikurai is surprisingly well-built, able to take damage against punishment enemies would severely injure or hinder others, able to keep fighting at optimum capacity despite what people would think of him, his average body's disposition and attitude beguiling others into a weak constitution. Equimpent/Paraphenilia: Tech Shades: Customized invention made by Meikurai himself, Meikurai can analyze situations and individuals, even of new species on his tech shades, finding out information through a wireless data bank lined through the Department of Research & Development, as well as the large Library of information the Seireitei possesses, finding out neccessary information, strategies, and references, even obituaries of supposed dead people. P.G.(Portable Gigai): Adapted technology originally thought up by Kisuke Urahara, then used for personal use of Kaze Sasayaki, Meikurai possesses a number of P.G., allowing him to maneuver in the World of the Living freely, or even in the Soul Society while possessing his natural Soul Reaper abilities, including the ability to negate harm and escape the Gigai, leaving a large explosion in its wake. Kidō Blade Strings: Made out of the same material as the Kidō Twine, Meikurai can use these specialized strings to cut through extremely shielded and dense objects with ease, nearly naked to the eye, their movements and trajectories highly difficult to perdict as well as dodge, making them excellent assassin's tools. Zanpakutō: Kagami '''(鏡, kagami; Jap Lit Translation, "Mirror."): Its a normal sized Katana with a circular silver tsuba with small ovals enamored onto it, the pommel and sheathe's edge composed of the same silver material, the sheathe is black, the hilt having black threads, finished with a 4 ft long blade. '''Shikai Form & Abilities: When spoke the command phrase, "Mesmerize, Kagami, (鏡 鏡像Nekashi, Kagami ; Lit Translation, "Mesmerize, Mirror.")" No visible changes are made to the Zanpakutō itself, its abilities residing within the Illusion-based category, Meikurai has a number of abilities where he can manipulate an opponent's senses as well as manipulate himself and his surroundings. Behind the Scenes/Trivia: In progress... Quote(s): In progress... Category:Male Category:Lieutenant Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Inner Circle Category:12th Division (Mangetsu20)